Speak MY Bloody Language
by PicturedArtist
Summary: His nation at stake, Roderich goes into an alliance with Arthur in hopes to save his people. With this marriage not only came salvation he needed but also a stubborn 'wife'...and his kids.
1. Dinner for One

The pen scratched against the table through the white sheet of parchment. A blonde stood nonchalantly as he mouthed the words that his evergreen eyes scanned over. The corners of his mouth lifted before disappearing and handed it back to the man in front of him, who also had signed the paper. The violet eyed brunette took the paper in his thumb and index finger and filed it into a folder. There wasn't a word said as they exchanged keys to their homes but every movement was held down by the dense atmosphere. The blonde was the first to saunter over to the door. He placed his left hand on the frame of door and a silver band glimmered in the light. "Dinner tonight Roderich. Seven."

Roderich looked up from his filing folder and smiled a forced smile. "Now Arthur...I insist that I cook." Arthur scoffed at the idea-he glided out the door. Roderich looked down again but not at the filing folder but at a matching ring. It was a mutual agreement more than a marriage. In the forefront of their minds they knew that their nation needed them and they came forth to settle it. Roderich needed support and Arthur was there. Vash, in the past, had always been the one to rush to his aid but in the present times it was Arthur. Too much time had passed that neither of them could remember who had brought up the idea but their relationship was never more than 'a little better than strangers.' The promised day had arrived before either of them knew it and they both signed the 'marriage papers' and were official.

An annoying little chirp rang from Roderich's watch that he kept around his neck. He lifted it up gingerly with the tips of his fingers, "se-seven?" His head tilted to the door and the glass proved its use when it showed the abrupt darkness outside. In all gracefulness he stood to his feet and trotted to the door only to stop, turn around, and wave to the owner of the shop.

Where could the time possibly gone?

* * *

><p>Time? Seven thirty. Husband? No where in sight. Bloody hell where could the Austrian be? I slid my sleeve back and checked the time for the fiftieth time in the split second I thought I read the time wrong. Dinner that had been prepared almost an hour prior and was sitting on the table probably colder than Ivan's land. How could he be late...today of all days? We <em>just <em>got married. I let a long exasperated sigh and pulled out my chair before plopping down to pick at my food. I was no longer hungry but that didn't stop me from animating my anger through the vegetables. It was near impossible to get lost. The office was only a fifteen minute walk away...a straight walk. So hell I know he couldn't be lost.

Eight o' clock. Still no Roderich. The chair scratched against my wood floor and I collected the plates on my end and stomped to the kitchen. _How could he do this today _was all that ran through my mind and lips as I scraped the unwanted food into the trash. I couldn't even wash the dishes. I placed them quietly into the sink before heading off to the study.

Nine o'clock. I locked the door with a yawn and tried to carry myself to my room albeit I could not make it. My fingertips grazed the pillow on the couch and before I knew it my face was against the fabric and my eyes three fourths closed.

Nine Fifteen. The last thing I could remember was my watch then darkness.

* * *

><p>"This is impossible." I huffed as I stared down the streets in London. Every house looked the same to me so how did he expect for me to remember which house was his? I eyed the key in my palm for some sort of answer. The key shrugged me off by dropping through my fingers and hitting the ground. I huffed again as I picked it up and glanced at my dangling watch. It was seven forty five. Arthur was probably worried. He's probably raging around the house cursing my name to the ceiling. The British never seemed to be patient with me.<p>

I slid the key back into my pocket and continued walking down the British street with a bouquet of Edelweiss flowers. They grew tired in my hand and wilted slightly but I should be there soon and they can have a drink when I get there. I gripped tight onto the stems and walked faster down the dark streets. It was inevitable that Arthur would be mad even though I had brought him flowers.

Eight o' clock …...I'm still lost.

Eight fifteen and somehow I was staring at Big Ben. With this knowledge I knew I was on the wrong side of town.

Nine fifteen...I let out a breath of air before turning the third knob in the past hour. The past two were homes of other British people who have met me before although I don't remember seeing them. They've said it happened last week. I handed each one an Edelweiss and moved on-luckily they knew which house I was trying to find. The knob clanked against the lock and the door stayed closed. _How could he do this today?_

Then something like what Americans like to say happened-a florescent glow lit up my mind. I reached into my pocket and slid the key into the lock and twisted it. The knob gave and the door creaked open. The house was still lit up in the dining area but the rest of the house was pitch black. I sauntered over to the plate left for me on the table and gazed at it. Without sitting down, I picked up the fork and plate and ate it all...to the very last grain. In two seconds after I finished I was by the sink and the sink was then emptied. I smiled and filled the vase with fresh water and put Edelweiss in it.

Light breathing filled the air and I knew that Arthur was near by. I carried the vase to the living room and placed it down on the table next to the couch. Arthur squirmed on the couch and flipped to his side and quickly went back to quiet slumber. I moved his bangs from his eyes and groomed them behind his ear.

Ten o'clock I had locked the door behind me.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys...ahaha long time no see right? This story was inspired from my group's shenanigans. I cosplay Austria and my England cosplayer mentioned that we were like America's and Canada's parents...Like FACE but AACE. I will try to add historical facts or moments but for the most part this story is an AU. For any follower that is still hoping for an update for any of my previous stories...I'm sorry I disappeared for so long. This story right now is my guilty pleasure so I will write it as long as I can.

Hope you enjoy.

With Love,

PicturedArtist


	2. Coffee

It was Big Ben's morning call that woke up the British man lying on the couch. His eyes flickered before he opened them completely. His body jolted into the upright position and he stared at the blanket that fell to his knees. It was a deep green down blanket with brown fringes-one of his own that he kept in the closet of his room. He snapped his neck to the side, glared at the Edelweiss and scowled. Arthur jumped to his feet and marched to the kitchen only to eye the sink empty and stomping back out.

"Bloody Austrian." Arthur growled, snatched his double breasted military coat, and raced out the door. He fumbled with his keys on his way down the street towards the airport. Being the nation itself-he had undeniable access to all transports...especially to his allies. He quickly found a seat on the bus to the port and closed his eyes with thoughts bouncing back and forth in his mind so the time passed by in a second.

"Arthur?" Roderich's voice called when Arthur stormed past him at the entrance to the port. The British man blinked and back tracked to the man in the doorway. Roderich was holding another bouquet of Edelweiss in his left hand and a cup of coffee from the airport convenience store. He handed the coffee to Arthur carefully. "I didn't add any sugar or anything...I was not sure as to how you liked it." Arthur snatched the coffee without a word and sipped it only to be shocked by the burning sensation. "C-careful...It's hot."

"Bloody hell it is!" Arthur cursed; scrunching up his face. Roderich reached for the cup with an apologetic expression. Since his hands were free, Arthur placed them on his hips and barked, "What are you doing here Austrian!"

"Bringing you coffee?" Roderich stammered in his defense. Arthur's eyebrows knitted together and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Irritation was radiating the man and seeping into the port.

"Cof...Coffee...Right. And the Edelweiss?" Arthur butchered the German word as he motioned to the bouquet of white flowers. Roderich smiled and offered them to Arthur.

"I feared that the others had gone and wilted. I was replacing them." The flowers waved to the British man with the elegance of the gentleman's touch. This only seemed to anger the British man even more.

* * *

><p>Bloody flowers. Who does he think I am? A bloody girl? Against my wishes, I took them from him. My tongue still burned like no other but there was no helping that. By the looks of it, Roderich wouldn't hand the caffeine until it has cooled down some then I could have it back. Since I had rushed I didn't get to grab any from my home. I could only take it all in and let it out. I sighed and the Austrian looked offended. "Let's go home."<p>

"Home?" The Austrian questioned and took a step towards Arthur. "London?" His voice sounded somehow incredulous. I pinched the bridge of my nose again before nodding.

"Of course, London." I moved a few steps away from him, towards the bus again. If we left now we could catch the bus that leaves on the quarter past bell. He didn't follow me so I had to turn around and look at him. "You didn't think I would call Vienna _home_, did you?" The Austrian paused then began following my suit without an answer. We both got on the bus together but sat a few seats different. It wasn't any different from any other alliance that I've been in before. I eyed him in the back where he was only staring out the window. His back was straight and his look distant. The shadows under his eyes told a tale of lack of sleep. "Austrian." No answer. "Prick!" I shouted but no answer. Everyone on the bus was looking but there wasn't anything to show. I was being ignored and that's that. After eying him for five or so minutes, He glanced my way then back out the window. He shut his eyes and relaxed against the seat.

It was another twenty minutes before the bus stopped at the correct stop and let us off. He tested the coffee with a tiny sip before handing it to me. When I took my second sip, it was perfect temperature. I stopped, sat on a bench after getting off, and enjoyed it. He stopped and looked at me but I pretended not to know. I just focused on the drink in my hands. He didn't move away or closer...just waited. When I was done I got up to join him and he turned and began walking. I looked from side to side then to him. "Where are we going?"

"Your home." He mumbled in distaste.

"It's the other way." He didn't question before turning and marching the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"Home?" I queried. It sounded odd to me that I was to call it that. "London?" What about Vienna? I left so quickly...It would be nice to go back. Arthur pinched his nose and his aura endangered anyone who even thought about speaking to him...lucky me.<p>

"Of course, London." He huffed and swiftly paced to the door near the public transport station. It would be the bus I had to take to go see him. I didn't imagine him to have awoken for another hour or so. I would have been in and out. He turned half-way to glare at me. "You didn't think I would call Vienna _home, _did you?" He spat his words like venom. It would have been just as effective as to say 'Your land is rubbage.' I took a few steps and when he moved forward I followed. The bus was on time per usual. We both climbed up the stairs and I almost lost my balance behind him. If it was not for the Edelweiss and coffee I would have reached out...but I refused to let them go. He plopped down in a seat close to the front to where as I preferred the back. I found myself a seat and located there. The window was a tad larger in this seat than the others and somehow that felt comforting. The scenery was racing by in all its grand beauty. The bricks were finely put together and the flowers tended to. One street after another only proved that Arthur was wealthy. "Prick!" His voice rang through my ears and I looked him out of the corner of my eye. My vision blurred and it hurt to look at him so I closed my eyes.

The bus jolted to a stop which startled me awake. The group on the bus hustled to get off the bus and I saw that the British man was as well. I wobbled to my feet and gracefully walked off. He stopped at the door and waited for me to get off. He glanced at my hand and I knew he was still waiting for his coffee I was bringing to him but was holding onto. I took a sip of the rancid liquid. It was luke warm...if he was upset about it he could only heat it up when we got back. I handed it to him and surprisingly he took it without hesitation. When I continued on our way he sat down. How could he be tired? We were just on the bus. I calmly waited for him.

"Where are we going?" He spoke when we were finally on our way again.

I was losing my patience and fast. Without turning to look at him I mumbled, "Your home."

"It's the other way." He barked at me. I swirled around and walked a faster pace in the opposite direction. He was mocking me. There was no way he wasn't_._

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Hi guys. I had gotten sick this morning and I stayed home from school so I typed this up. I hope it meets everyone's expectations for it.

Plus...for anyone who wonder what Edelweiss are and why Roderich is always giving those specific flowers...It's Austria's national flower. Its white and supposedly a member of the sunflower family...supposedly.


	3. Souvenirs Inoubliables

In all silence, Roderich sipped his tea. Arthur had taken him home in London about two hours prior to this. Roderich was interested in the book in his hands, which he read with his glasses at the tip of his nose. Arthur paced back and forth yelling into a phone. He was flustered but from where Roderich was placed, not a word was heard. The coil led back to the wall and was gripped taunt in the British hand. Roderich didn't look back once at the raging man. Somehow he knew who it was. He put his tea cup down, closed his novel and laid it on the side table.

"Arthur?" Roderich whispered as he cautiously approached him. He had stopped now and held the phone limply in his hand. The white phone almost matched the color of Arthur's pale skin. He looked horrified and all Roderich could do...was take the phone away, which still had a voice speaking through it, and hang it up. He couldn't understand the angered voice on the other line and from the look on Arthur's face? He didn't want to. The phone went down with a click and Arthur went quick to cover his mouth with his newly free hand. Roderich's eyes calmly followed from the phone on the wall to the cord that dragged on the floor to Arthur's feet and up to look at his face. Then in a slightly irritated voice he repeated, "Arthur?"

Arthur threw his hand away from his face and glared at his husband. He grit his teethe then pushed the man away from him. Roderich stumbled a few feet and stared at the other as he went. Whatever was on the phone must have upset the British, but Roderich couldn't grasp why. Roderich pushed up his glasses and stared at his 'lover' who had stomped from the room with a tint in his eyes. Roderich only watched him leave but it wasn't long before the front door burst open in a huff.

It was another blonde man. He had a little bit of stubble and his shirt was too ruffled for even Roderich's comfort. In his hand was a key similar to the one Arthur had given Roderich except this one looked slightly worn and it was on a chain with a French flag on the end.

"Francis Bonnefoy." Roderich greeted cordially. The blonde ignored the greeting and was looking around the house like he didn't notice the Austrian in front of him. He scanned the rooms with his eyes before taking the liberty to walk by Roderich with faux suave and opening the doors and closing them quietly. It took around five minutes for the French man to look at the ignored man in the room. He scoured for answers as if they would be on his body.

"Roderich..." Francis's voice was accusing and it shot daggers through the air at the other. Roderich stiffened up, walked over to the side-table, and picked up the forgotten book on the ledge. With intent of putting the book on the shelf behind Francis, he sauntered over. Francis flinched out of the way but calmed him self down. He flipped part of his

hair to behind his ear and continued, "Where is Arthur at?"

"May I ask, is he expecting you?" His voice was steady but quick to retaliate. Now that he was thinking about it, it was the French man on the phone. There was no question to it. He was idling his hands by straightening the shelves that held the books that Arthur was ever so fond of. It wasn't productive but it kept Roderich calm. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Francis's expression changed from irritated to insulted. His teeth grid in his mouth before he whipped around, his small ponytail whipped back and forth. The red looked similar to something I had seem before but I couldn't place it but the French man did not leave. He was still frivolously searching for something-as if a clue would lead him to the treasure.

"Francis..." Roderich spoke in a more stern voice. "Arthur is not available at the moment...I can tell him that you had stopped by." He said this as he walked to the door and held it open. The French man opened a door in the kitchen and reached in. In a few moments he had pulled out the man standing in the door way.

* * *

><p>"May I ask, is he expecting you?" I stiffened up by the door to the kitchen. On the other side was my problem number one. Roderich's tone was stern and hurrying. If I had been in my right mind I would be somewhere in the house where Francis wouldn't think to look. The footsteps grew louder and more faint as time passed but no matter how much my heart raced...I couldn't leave them. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."<p>

I slid the door open a bit and looked at the scene. Roderich was by the door and Francis was looking over every inch of the dining room and kitchen. Roderich's face seemed more irritated than it sounded and was letting the cold winter air through the doors. He must be cold. Francis...well he was out of the way of the breeze now and was now closer to the door. His slick blonde hair was tied in a bow that matched our daughter, Michelle**. I haven't seen her in a while and now i think...is she okay? I have the twins but he got my only baby girl. Has he told her anything about me? I looked down at my shaking hands. All I wanted to do...was be back to the way things were. Before the divorce. Before Roderich. I wanted to hold my little girl. To cook for all of us. Alfred would say something completely obscene and Matthieu would back him up no matter what. Everyone would sit and eat happily and we would be a family again.

I looked back up at the French man stalking my house. His eyes locked with mine and he strode over to the door and ferociously swung it open. I turned around to run away but his strong grip had my wrist in a split second and pulled me out. I looked up at him as he was glaring down at me. He wasn't speaking yet but I could hear his voice yelling at me. The memories came back at me like a rushing river and my eyes grew wide with tears. The past...in the past those blue eyes were always looking at me with such kindness. Sure , we had our moments where we couldn't stand each other...but not a moment could I think of parting...so why did I?

His grip on me grew tighter and then I couldn't see him. My eyes hurt and the world was a blur. "Him?" His voice was loud ringing through my ears. I couldn't tell if the words were in reality or my memory again. All I knew is that it was loud.

"Francis Bonnefoy!" A voice barked. I could only assume it was Roderich's. Then there wasn't pressure on me and the door slammed. There was a lot of noises in between but I couldn't hear most of it. I bit onto my curled index finger but there was a gentle touch. It was on my arms before someone's arms were around mine and on my back. One cupped the back of my head and my eyes stopped hurting. My tears were kissed away and I could see the person clearly now. Blonde hair and blue eyes? Francis? I blinked away the rest of the liquid and my eyes corrected the situation. Brown hair, violet eyes, and a concerned look behind glasses. My eyes filled back up as I shoved my face into his shoulder. Francis...Francis...Francis...

Come home.

* * *

><p>I could only hold him in my arms. His tears were overflowing his face and only heaven knew what he was thinking. His wrist was red where Francis had his grip. No words were said in that minute I crossed the room. I would rather to forget what I had done to get Francis out of the house. My hand was throbbing...I could only remember the choking sound before he fell onto our table and knocked me in the head. My forehead was bleeding but it was nothing serious. Main priority number one right in front of me...in my arms.<p>

"Francis..." Arthur sobbed into my shoulder. I tensed up but did not let go. He still felt attached to his french man. It was natural-they had a family. If I understood...why did my heart hurt so much? I wrapped my arms around him tighter and pressed a kiss into his hair. My hand ended up on his back, rubbing it to slow the sobs. Arthur clung tighter and the sobs grew louder. I clenched my teethe. This was all I could do.

I bet Francis could calm him down.

It was only later that night that Arthur had sat down with me on the couch. His head was on my lap, I petted it in attempts to make his headache go away, as he told me about his children. He was half asleep but he told me of his twin boys and his baby girl. Alfred and Matthieu were scheduled to return home, in London, soon but Michelle...well he knew almost nothing about her. He told me about all the matching ribbons and the way breakfast ran in the morning. He would make it, they would smile, Francis would make something else. They were a true family.

He then fell asleep in my lap that night.

That is when I got to thinking...If I had been there before Francis...

Would he have loved me just as much or more?

My cheeks grew hot and my hand paused on his head. Had I really just thought that?

I never thought '_soon_' would be tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys...sorry it took so long. I'm doing commissions and this was stuck on my tongue. The name Michelle is a fan name for Seychelles for anyone who didn't know. I sure didn't before I wrote this. So her nickname is Chelles. Neat huh? Well I tried making it bitter sweet. What do you guys think?


End file.
